Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 034
Best of Friends, Best of Duelists - Part 2, known as Duel of Friendship - Yugi vs. Jonouchi (Part 2) in the Japanese version, is the thirty-fourth episode of Yu-Gi-Oh!. It aired in Japan on December 12, 2000, and in the US on September 14, 2002. Summary The final Duel of the Duelist Kingdom finals continue between Yugi Muto and Joey Wheeler. Yugi Summons Dark Magician and activates Magical Hats. He buys himself enough time to activate Spellbinding Circle on B. Skull Dragon, lowering its ATK to 2500 while activating Book of Secret Arts on Dark Magician, giving it 300 more ATK and allowing it to destroy B. Skull Dragon. Joey Summons Baby Dragon and Sets a card. Yugi, believing the Set card is Time Wizard, attacks, but Joey activates Kunai with Chain to stop its attack. Joey then draws the Time Wizard and succeeds its effect, turning Baby Dragon into Thousand Dragon while turning Dark Magician into an old man. However, this actually turns the Dark Magician into Dark Sage, which allows Yugi to activate Makiu, the Magical Mist in order to negate Thousand Dragon's ATK. Yugi then activates Monster Reborn to Special Summon Black Skull Dragon. With both duelists and Tea crying on their knees, Yugi attacks, destroying Thousand Dragon and winning the Duel. Afterwards, Joey tries to give his The Glory of the King's Hand to Yugi, but Yugi tells him to keep it since Joey needs the money more than he does. With the Duel over, it's time for the ultimate showdown between Yugi Muto and Maximillion Pegasus. Featured Duel: Yami Yugi vs. Joey Wheeler - Part 2 Duel continued from previous episode. Yami's turn Yami Normal Summons "Dark Magician" in Attack Position (2500 ATK / 2100 DEF) then activates "Magical Hats" to Special Summon 4 "Magical Hat Tokens" in Defense Position (0 ATK / 0 DEF). He hides "Dark Magician" in a "Magical Hat Token". Joey's turn "Black Skull Dragon" attacks then destroys an empty "Magical Hat Token". Joey Normal Summons "Garoozis" in Attack Position (1800 ATK / 1500 DEF; hoping Yami will attack it. Yami's turn Yami, not falling for the bluff, Sets 1 card into 1 of the 3 remaining "Magical Hat Tokens". Joey's turn "B. Skull Dragon" attacks then destroys another empty "Magical Hat Token". Yami's turn Yami Normal Summons "Gilford the Lightning" in Attack Position. (ATK:2800 DEF:2600) "Gilford the Lightning" destroys "Garoozis" since Joey has on the field. Joey's turn "B. Skull Dragon" attacks then destroys the "Magical Hat Token" that contains "Spellbinding Circle" to decrease "B. Skull Dragon's" ATK by 700 ("Black Skull Dragon": 3200 → 2500 ATK). Joey switches "Garoozis" to Defense Position. Yami's turn Yami equips "Book of Secret Arts" to "Dark Magician" ("Dark Magician": 2500 → 2800 ATK). "Dark Magician" attacks then destroys "Black Skull Dragon" (Joey: 750 → 450 Life Points). Joey's turn Joey Normal Summons "Baby Dragon" in Attack Position (1200 ATK / 700 DEF) then Sets 1 card. Yami's turn "Dark Magician" attacks "Baby Dragon", but Joey activates "Kunai with Chain" to stop the attack. Joey's turn Joey Normal Summons "Time Wizard" in Attack Position (500 ATK / 400 DEF) then activates its effect. Since it is successful, "Baby Dragon" transforms into "Thousand Dragon" (2400 ATK / 2000 DEF) while weakening "Dark Magician" into an old man with 100 ATK. "Thousand Dragon" attacks "Dark Magician", but Yami activates "Makiu, the Magical Mist" to negate the attack. Yami reveals that "Time Wizard's" effect transformed "Dark Magician" into "Dark Sage" (2800 ATK / 3200 DEF); letting him activates a Spell Card from his hand or deck. Yami's turn Yami activates "Monster Reborn" to Special Summon "B. Skull Dragon" in Attack Position (3200 ATK / 2500 DEF). "B. Skull Dragon" attacks then destroys "Thousand Dragon" (Joey: 450 → 0 Life Points). Yami wins. Mistakes * On one shot of the duel field, in both versions, Garoozis is missing on Joey's side of the field. * In the US version, when Joey summons Time Wizard, where it displays his cards, B. Skull Dragon is shown instead of Baby Dragon. * Gilford the Lightning zapping Garoozis in the US version. Featured cards